


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 10

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Massage Oils, Proposals, Roses and candlelight, Sex on Dobey's desk, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: A surprise.





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 10

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER TEN

"Yeah, I need a dozen red roses, and a cake. Umm... Let's see, 'To my one and only, forever.' And when you get there, make sure you move the present on the table. Maybe take it in the green house and put it under a chair. Yeah, Hug...OH! He likes his steak medium rare, so do I. Okay, you're a lifesaver Hug. Don't know what we would do without you. We'll be there at 6:30. See ya." He hung up just in time, because his partner was coming in the squad room with a stack of files.

"Hey." Starsky sat across from his blond, and sat back in the chair, placing his feet up on the corner of the table. Glancing around, noticing the room was empty, he said, "You're looking hot today." He smiled.

Hutch quickly glanced around to see if anyone else had heard Starsky. "Starsk! Damn." He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. He sat down at the desk and tossed half the files to his partner. "You need to concentrate on these files." He glanced around again, and seeing no one in the room said, "You look hot enough to melt the polar ice caps, Babe." Hutch unleashed one of his megawatt smiles on Starsky. It was the one that always turned him on. "Now get your feet off the desk and let's get these done."

Starsky grinned, then pulled his feet off the desk. Knowing his partner was getting hard by now, he said, "What about that iceberg in those corduroys."

Hutch automatically looked down, even though he knew he was getting hard. “Matches that battleship that's hiding in yours, buddy." He adjusted himself and scooted further under the desk to keep anyone else from seeing the state he was in. He tried doing complicated math problems in his head to get his cock back under control. It wasn't working very well for him. So, he decided to get even. Starsky had scooted under the desk on his side too. So Hutch slid off his loafer and quickly placed his foot against Starsky's crotch, under the desk. He began to rub it up and down the firm ridge under the zipper. All the time he was doing this, he was opening files, scanning them and signing his name on them. He glanced up once and smiled to himself at the stunned look on his lover's face.

 

Starsky closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip. He reached below the desk, grabbed his lover's foot, and pressed it hard against him and pushing up. He rubbed against the invading limb. Starsky glanced at his partner as he did it and licked his lips.

Hutch realized his little stunt was backfiring. As soon as Starsky put his hand on his foot, his own cock jumped again. He pressed his foot harder and moved it further. He closed his eyes and opened them again, in time to see his partner looking at him and licking his lips. He was beginning to sweat.

"Getting a little HOT there, buddy?"

Hutch coolly replied, "No, not at all. You?"

Hutch looked around and saw a couple of detectives standing outside the room. He reached behind him and turned the fan on low. He took off his leather coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

Starsky unbuckled his belt, took his cock out, and placed Hutch's foot, back on it.

Hutch pulled his foot out from under Starsky's hand and pulled it back to his side of the desk. He saw the disappointed look on his lover's face. He quickly slipped his sock off and put his foot back on Starsky's cock. He applied pressure and rubbed up and down. He smirked at his partner who again looked stunned.

Hutch curled his toes over the top of Starsky's cock. He could feel the precum there and felt his own cock beginning to leak. He put the file down and reached under the desk to undue his zipper and take hold of his cock and began to pump it. He looked Starsky in the eyes, never moving his gaze off his lover's.

Starsky took a deep breath and scooted back. He tucked himself back in, and pushed the chair out further. He looked at Hutch, with a stern voice, he pointed towards their Captain’s office. "Get in there, now." That was a direct order.

Hutch managed to tuck himself back in, barely. He slipped his shoe back on, leaving the sock on the floor. He stood up and half-saluted Starsky. “Yes, Sir!” He turned and hurried into Dobey's office. He was panting and his heart was racing. He could hardly wait to see what his inventive partner had planned.

When they got in the office, Starsky closed and locked the door. He turned, facing his lover. He strolled over, pulling his partner close. Then he rubbed against his partner’s hard cock. He reached down and rubbed it through his pants. He pulled open the already undone pants, and pushed them down. Again he brought his hand up to the waiting cock. Then panting, he whispered in his lover's ear. "Turn around and bend over the desk, lover."

Hutch shivered. He loved it when Starsky got all bossy! He had to stop and think about something else or he would have come right then. He turned around, after giving Starsky a hard kiss, and bent over Dobey's desk.

Starsky wasted no time in pulling his pants down. He pulled a tube from his pocket. He squeezed some on his finger, and rubbed it on and in Hutch’s puckered opening. Then he put some in the palm of his hand, and rubbed it all over his own cock. He pushed it up against his lover, and pushed in slow, until his was fully seated. He kissed his blond’s neck, and then started pulling and pushing, He could feel his lover pushing back. He reached around and grabbed the leaking cock of his lover. He  started pumping. Both men were on a mission at that point, and the orgasm came quick and hard. Starsky lay forward on his blond's back, until his spent cock slid out, and he could once again stand.

Hutch knew to brace himself firmly against the desk. He knew iit would be quick... and it would be hard. Starsky was too turned on to use much finesse right now. He himself was feeling much the same. He just wanted Starsky to fuck him. _Now._

When he felt his lover's cock begin to push in, he tried his best to relax and ease the way. But as soon as Starsky was fully inside him, he tightened his anus as much as he could to make it better for both of them. He felt Starsky lean against his back and the kiss he felt on his neck sent more shivers through him. God he loved this man. He had his hands braced firmly on the desk so he was pleased when Starsky reached around and grabbed his aching cock. He rocked back and forth, meeting his lover's thrusts. This was going to be fast... really fast.

He felt his cock swell and he felt his lover's do the same. They came at the same time with Hutch barely able to silence his need to cry out. He felt his lover leaning on his back and was comforted by that weight. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Starsky.

He stood when Starsky did. He pulled up his briefs and pants and fastened them. Then he pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Babe. Thank you. That was amazing."

After fixing his own clothes, Starsky leaned in for a kiss. Then he looked at his watch. Almost five thirty, we gotta go. Umm, I mean, we're off now."

Starsky turned, and left his puzzled looking partner, standing there. Starsky grabbed his jacket, and headed to the hall. He looked back around, "You coming?"

"Starsk?" Hutch called out to his partner's back. "What are... what's the hurry?" He shook his head. Sometimes he knew what his partner was thinking without Starsky saying a word. And sometimes it was like he didn't know him at all. He quickly ran out of Dobey's office after being sure they hadn't left anything incriminating. "Starsky!"

Starsky headed for the car. Getting in, he couldn't help but smile, as he watched his lover running up to the passenger side.

"Starsky! What the heck? You just walk off and leave me after we... after we... " Hutch didn't know what to say. And his lover just sat in that damn striped tomato and smiled at him. He turned around. Screw this. He would call for a cab!

"Hey..." He jumped from the car, ran after Hutch. Taking his arm, "Come on. I got a surprise for you." He smiled, wanting to kiss him.

"First let's go get cleaned up." Starsky pulled him toward the car.

"A surprise? What? You gonna walk away from me again the next time I give into your 'get in the office, now' routine?" Hutch hesitated then let Starsky lead him back to the car. He got in but kept his face turned toward the window. He might have given in, but he wasn't giving up his snit just yet.

Starsky smiled, and kept driving toward his house. He loved getting his lover riled up. Sometimes he just couldn't take it and found himself ravishing that tall golden body. When they arrived at Hutch’s, Starsky got out and headed for the stairs. He turned. Watching his lover get out of the car very cautiously and just staring at him. "Well, you coming?"

"Yeah. But I thought we were going to Huggy's. Why are we at my place?" Hutch got out of the car and started to follow Starsky who was already halfway up the staircase.

"You ask too many questions."

"You answer too few."

Starsky laughed out loud, and lead his partner into his apartment. There in front of them was a table holding candles. Huggy stood behind the table.

Hutch stopped in the doorway. He saw the table with candles lit on it. The table was set along with beautiful red roses "Starsk?"

Starsky smiled, "Happy Anniversary, Blondie. Well, a few days early."

"Starsky, steak dinners as you ordered. Dessert is in the fridge, and I am out of here." With that, Huggy was gone'

Starsky turned around looking at his lover. He walked over and put his arms around hutch's waist. "You're my world, Babe. I wanted to do something special. I hope this makes you happy." He kissed him.

Hutch was stunned. "You did all this?" Hutch walked over to the table and smelled one of the red roses. For us... for me?" Hutch turned back around and walked over to his lover. He pulled him tight to his chest and began to kiss him. He pulled back and looked at his lover's smiling face. "I love you, Starsk. You are the best part of me." He bent to kiss and hug him again. "Happy Anniversary to you, too."

"Let's eat before this all gets cold. This is just the beginning of the evening." Starsky said.

 After dinner, Starsky went to the greenhouse and brought out the brightly-colored wrapped box. He made Hutch sit on the couch, and placed it on his lap.

Hutch unwrapped it, While Starsky lovingly watched. He smiled at Hutch's facial expression, seeing the wrapped boxes within.

Hutch thoroughly enjoyed his meal. It all tasted wonderful. But nothing tasted as good as his lover's kisses as Starsky handed him a box wrapped in bright colors. He opened the lid to find more wrapped boxes inside. "Starsky, what did you do?" He picked up one of the smaller boxes and began to unwrap it.

Starsky watched, as the first of five boxes was unwrapped. Hutch opened the box. It was a set of gold cuff links.

"Oh, Starsk! These are beautiful! You shouldn't have spent so much!" He admired the cuff links then placed them carefully back in the box, set the box on the coffee table and leaned over to kiss his partner on the lips. "I love them! Thank you."

Starsky kissed him back. He reached in the box, and handed Hutch another package. This one was a couple times bigger.

Hutch took the next box from Starsky and began to unwrap it. When he had the paper off, he paused and said, "Whatever this is, I am sure I will love it, because it came from you." He lifted the lid.

In the box, was something sea blue, satin looking. Hutch unrolled it, and it was a pair of very limited edition underwear.

Starsky grinned at the look on Hutch's face.

A blush stained Hutch's cheeks. He dipped his head and looked up at Starsky, shyly. "Uhhh. These are... uh... umm... very soft." He looked back down and realized he was almost 'petting' the underwear. He couldn't wait to put them on... and then wait for his lover to pull them off of him. He could imagine the soft silk caressing his cock and balls. He had to stop thinking along those lines or he would embarrass himself in a short time. "Thank you. These feel amazing." He leaned in and kissed Starsky again, quickly tucking the silk underwear back in its box.

"This one next." Starsky grabbed another box, and handed it to his lover. This one contained various flavored oils for massage.

He quickly opened the box to find several bottles of massage oils. He opened the lids of several, closed his eyes, and smiled at the wonderful and sensual aromas that were released. His cock, which he thought he had gotten under control, twitched at the mental pictures he saw flashing behind his closed eyelids. Pictures of Starsky rubbing the aromatic oils all over his body. Or of him doing the same to Starsky. Again, he had to quickly open his eyes before he lost control. "Thank you, again. These are amazing!" For the third time, he leaned over and kissed Starsky. He glanced back in the box and watched while Starsky choose another box and handed it to him.

Starsky grabbed a flat box next, then there was only one left. He took the small box out, and handed the longer flat one to his lover.

Hutch opened it and found an envelope in it. He opened it. It contained two European Cruise tickets, for ten days. There was also another envelope in the box. He opened it. It was tickets to an art museum in Italy.

The Cruise was dated for four days from now. The art museum tickets had a featured artist that Hutch loved, and his art was showing for a month.

Hutch almost dropped the envelopes. Then he did drop them and threw his arms around Starsky. "How? Why? How? Oh, God, Starsk. I couldn't love you any more than I do right now!! I can't believe this!"

You deserve this, you put up with me all the time. I wanted to give you something special. I thought about this for a while, and I needed to find out a few things before I booked this trip.

“First, we're on vacation for two weeks, starting now." Starsky winked at his lover. “I love you, I want to make you happy, I love seeing you happy."

He handed Hutch the last box. As Hutch opened it, Starsky was hoping his reaction would be positive. It was a ring, a band of gold. it had an engraving on the top of it, 'Me and Thee'.

Hutch looked shocked.

Starsky continued. "The cruise ship captain does same- sex marriages. They are not legal as on paper legal, but in international waters, it’s all different anyway." Starsky got on one knee, "Marry me, make my life complete."

Hutch couldn't contain his joy... or his tears. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on his left ring finger. Then he took Starsky's hands in his and pulled him to his feet. He held him in front of him and looked directly in his eyes. "I love you. I never knew love could feel like this. I never knew I could feel so happy... so complete. Marrying you, however it happens, would be the most beautiful thing I could think of." He pulled Starsky in for a kiss then pulled back. "Yes, I will marry you! You have made all my dreams come true today, Starsk. I love you."

Starsky held on to his lover, he wanted to melt into him. He had so much love in his heart, he thought it would burst open. He also realized he had tears coming down his cheeks. He laughed, and pulled back. Looking at Hutch, he smiled, and kissed him. "You have no idea how happy you have made me by saying ‘yes’." He looked down, wiping the tears away. "You probably think you’re marrying a wimp who bawls like a baby at the drop of a hat." He chuckled.

Starsky cleared his throat. Taking Hutch's hand, he kissed the ring.

Hutch wiped tears off his own face. "A wimp just like me. I started bawling before you did!"

Starsky laughed.

Starsky pulled away, "Hey, I got something else." He pulled Hutch into the kitchen. There on the counter was a two layer cake, with the words, 'To my one and only, forever'.

"Starsk, I'm speechless. How did you get all this accomplished. And without me finding out?"

Starsky, took his finger, and got a healthy bit of icing on it, then he put his finger in his lover's mouth.

Hutch sucked the icing off the offered finger. "Mmmmm... good. Oh, and the icing tastes good, too." He smiled at Starsky.

"I have my ways. Plus Huggy was a big help, so was Edith." He kissed his lover again.

"I should have known Huggy would be knee-deep in this." Hutch chuckled. "I'll have to remember to thank each of them."

Starsky wrapped his arms around his blond, and kissed him deeply. "I want my desert now. Grab the oils, let's try them out. Then we can eat some of this cake. Oh, and we are going shopping in the morning for cruise clothes." Starsky grinned. "Although you might be naked half the time in our cabin, because I plan on fucking you in every port." He kissed him again.

"Ah, a fate I will gladly endure." Hutch laughed and helped Starsky grab the massage oils. "Starsk, you have made me so happy tonight. Whatever can I do to make you this happy?"

"Just love me for the rest of my life." Starsky pulled his blond toward the bedroom. "Oh, and when we call Ma and tell her this, I told her to act all surprised when we tell her. She was the one who put it in my ear about the artist being at that art museum. She got me the tickets, she knows someone who is the curator of it."

"Loving you for the rest of your life will be the easiest thing for me to do. Your mom was okay with us marrying? I mean, I know she loves me. She doesn't regret she won't have grandchildren from us?" Hutch took the lead with pulling his lover to the bedroom.

"We have Kiko and Joey, and the kids down at center. I think we have our hands full of kids. Ma's happy for us, she is just happy I'm settling down. She loves you too. She told me that you are going to have your hands full taking care of me." Starsky laughed, then he stopped Hutch at the bedroom door, he pulled him into a long kiss. "I hope I keep your hands full, for a long time to come"

"There is nothing in the world that pleases me more than to have my hands full of you, Babe. You are my life, my love and soon to be my husband. As I will be yours." Hutch deepened the kiss.


End file.
